Between Friends: A Writing Project
by StarGleekBelle
Summary: 5 Friends. 1 Prompt. 3 Days. 500 Words. - A writing project between StarGleekBelle, GleekMom, Different Child, MuseInMe3, and Melissa Motown. Each chapter is a one-shot from a different week's prompt.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This "story" will hold a series of weekly Glee prompts between Different Child, GleekMom, momaboutown, and me. Every Monday, one of us will give the group a prompt to write about so really, there's no limit to where this could lead. This should be a fun way to keep our muses on its figurative toes. The characters for each chapter will change depending on what the prompt inspires me to write. Be sure to check theirs out as well for they are all amazing writers.

Week one's prompt was on me and this is what I came up with. Enjoy. :)

Prompt 1: The moment/s two best friend's fall in love.  
Pairing: Quinn Fabray/Jeff Sterling

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the imagination behind all my musings.

* * *

Eight year old Jeff was playing at the park with his brand new fire truck when Noah Puckerman decided to snatch the toy away.

"Hey! Give that back!" Jeff instantly snapped.

"Didn't your mommy tell you to share?" Noah mocked, roughly pushing the gangly blond away, making Jeff fall hard on the ground.

"I said, give it back." Jeff said through gritted teeth as he stood back up.

"Make me." Noah challenged.

Jeff put all the energy he could muster into tackling Noah into the ground. Noah was caught off guard for only a moment before effortlessly flipping Jeff onto his back. Jeff tried to flip them again but Noah was too strong for him. Just as Noah landed his second punch, Quinn's voice rang out.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN YOU GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW!" the young girl screeched.

Noah instantly jumped off of Jeff and straightened himself out as Quinn angrily walked over to them. He may be the coolest kid in school, but even he knew not to get in the way of Quinn Fabray.

"We were just playing around, Quinn." Noah told her.

"I'm not stupid, Noah. I saw the whole thing." Quinn snapped. "Leave him alone or I'm going to tell your mom about the cherry bombs you put in old man Williams' mailbox."

"But you promised you wouldn't tell her!" Noah panicked.

"And I'll keep that promise if you leave him alone." Quinn said firmly.

Jeff stood there astounded by what was happening. Quinn was the prettiest girl in school and she rarely ever spoke to him. The fact that she was standing up for him to Noah of all people blew him away. Noah huffed in aggravation, muttering the word fine before stalking off. Quinn walked over to where the fire truck had been tossed aside, picked it up, and handed it over to Jeff.

"Thanks." Jeff said quietly.

"Noah's an idiot." Quinn shrugged. "Do you want to play with us?" she asked, nodding over at where her two best friends, Santana and Brittany, were sitting down.

"Sure." Jeff replied quickly.

"Cool. You can call me Quinnie by the way." Quinn said as she walked over to her friends.

_Quinnie._ The nickname bounced around Jeff's brain like it was the most beautiful name in the world. Only her truest friends were allowed to call her that and he couldn't believe that she gave him the permission to use the nickname. It was in that moment that he knew he was in love with Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Ten years later, Jeff was gaping at Quinn in pure shock at the news that she was once again dating Noah. After that day in the park, the two blonds became best friends and they stayed best friends through the years, even after Jeff started attending Dalton while Quinn was at McKinley. Jeff had been there for her when she got pregnant, he had been there for her when she was ridiculed, and he had been there for her through every single one of her heartbreaks.

Her going back to Noah however, that was the last straw for him. They had fought for hours about it, Quinn wanting him to just accept the fact that she was dating Noah again and Jeff wanting her to realize how stupid she was for going back to him. After some very hurtful, unmeant words on Quinn's part, Jeff stormed out of the Fabray house with the determination to get over Quinn Fabray once and for all.

A month after their fight, they still weren't talking, Quinn was still dating Noah, and Jeff was still head-over-heels in love with Quinn. He'd been in love with her for ten years after all; it wasn't like he could just get over her. Despite how angry he was at her, he could never truly hate her. She was his best friend and he was sure that she was his soul mate. He just had to figure out how to make her see it.

Quinn was stubborn to a fault. It was her stubbornness that began the fight between her and Jeff. It was her stubbornness that kept her dating Noah. It was her stubbornness that refused to call Jeff and apologize, even if a month without a single word from him had been absolute torture. She knew he was right about her dating Noah being a mistake, but she refused to swallow her pride.

Quinn and Noah were arguing in the parking lot outside a restaurant when Jeff pulled up. His mother had ordered food to go and sent him out to pick it up. It didn't matter how angry he had been at Quinn and it hadn't mattered what the argument between her and Noah was about. All that mattered to Jeff was what he heard Noah say to her.

"You're nothing but a dumb bitch anyway! I don't know why I bother with you!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Jeff snapped from a few feet away.

"Stay out of this prep school." Noah warned.

"No." Jeff said firmly as he walked over to them, pushing himself in-between Quinn and Noah. "Apologize to her, now."

"Who do you think you are dude? Her body guard? Get out of my face." Noah all but growled, giving Jeff a hard shove.

"Jeff, just get out of here." Quinn said behind him. Her anger towards Noah had all but dissipated and had been replaced by surprise that even after what she said to Jeff, he was there standing up for her.

Jeff ignored her though and took a step towards Noah. "I said, apologize to her." He said as he shoved Noah back just as hard. He may not be as bulky as Noah but he was certainly not the gangly little boy anymore.

"Make me." Noah challenged, getting directly in Jeff's face.

Jeff didn't think twice before he punched Noah in the face. They both ignored Quinn's yells to stop as they fought each other. There were moments Quinn was sure that Jeff would take Noah down but when Jeff stumbled back in a daze after a particularly hard punch, she started to panic. She watched Noah land hit after hit and it was when Jeff fell on the ground that Quinn realized just how much she truly cared for Jeff.

"Stop!" She screamed. "Stop or I'll call the cops!"

Noah, who had Jeff by the collar, his fist pulled back prepared for another punch, looked at Quinn instantly at her threat. "You wouldn't do that. It'd send me back to Juvie."

"Well then I suggest that that you drop him and walk away." Quinn replied firmly.

Noah looked at her intently, trying to size up if she was being serious. Not wanting to find out, he dropped Jeff's collar and walked off.

"I hope you know we're over." Quinn called out as she rushed over to Jeff's side.

"Good! You aren't worth it anyway!" Noah called out before getting in his car and driving off.

Quinn knelt down to Jeff, tears welling up in her eyes at the sight of her best friend. She didn't think about the fact that he was hurt, she didn't think about the fact that his face was bruised and bleeding. All she thought about was how she wanted Jeff to know how sorry she was. She leaned down to his face and kissed him, surprised when Jeff almost instantly kissed her back.

"Figures I'd have to get my ass beat to get you to kiss me." Jeff teased.

"Shut up." Quinn replied, smacking him on the arm.

"He's wrong you know. You're every bit as worth it." Jeff said gently. Quinn smiled softly at him, promising herself that she would do whatever it took to make things right with her best friend.

* * *

A/N: There's prompt 1. I hope you all liked it. Be sure to check the other's prompts too. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello my lovelies. Here is prompt 2. :)

Prompt 2 given by momaboutown: Most memorable/meaningful summer fling.  
Pairing: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Kurt was currently sitting on a plane that was headed back to Lima from Paris just merely a week before his junior year started. What was supposed to be a fun escape for three months turned into so much more and it was entirely Sebastian Smythe's fault.

When Kurt's father received a phone call from his late wife's old best friend Lydia, asking if he would allow Kurt to visit her in Paris for the summer, Kurt jumped at the chance to go. What he hadn't known at the time was that Lydia had gotten married and the man she married had an undeniably ridiculously good-looking gay teenage son.

His first few weeks there, he and Sebastian did nothing but argue. It didn't matter the subject, if it was possible to disagree, they would. Kurt hated Sebastian at first; loathed him even. But as the weeks passed and as he spent more time with Sebastian, their arguing steadily turned into a game of who could piss the other off more. It was a game of wit and insults and it was a game they both thoroughly enjoyed.

The first _real_ conversation they had included Kurt admitting to Sebastian that he had no sexual experience and how he was even a little jealous of how easy it was for Sebastian to find willing guys. Sebastian, being the sexual deviant that he was, offered Kurt some lessons in seduction which Kurt reluctantly agreed to. What was supposed to be just a few lessons turned into a summer fling rather quickly. While Sebastian was known for going from boy to boy at the drop of a dime, he chose to stick with Kurt for the summer and show him all the tricks.

They phased from kissing to sex much faster than Kurt had originally wanted but he couldn't deny that sex with Sebastian was incredible. His need to prove himself willed him to try whatever crazy kink Sebastian threw at him and Sebastian found his willingness absolutely delicious. In the process, Kurt found several of his own kinks and he fell in love with the idea of eventually having a boyfriend to spoil sexually with all his new found experience.

Out of everything that happened in those three months, Kurt's favorite memory was the night that he told Sebastian about the bullying at McKinley. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect from Sebastian but he definitely hadn't expected Sebastian to get so angry. Sebastian forced him to tell him everything that the bullies did to him, no matter how small or pointless it seemed and the more Kurt shared, the angrier Sebastian got. It was the first time Kurt saw the human side of Sebastian and it was the first time he felt like Sebastian truly was his friend.

Every day for the rest of their summer was spent the same way. During the day, Sebastian would teach Kurt different defensive maneuvers and different martial arts skills that would come in handy if he ever needed to run and at night they would tease each other mercilessly until one of them was begging for more. It was odd friendship considering the amount of time they spent arguing, be it during training or during sex, but it worked out well for the both of them. It was during one of their training sessions that Kurt adopted one of Sebastian's life motto's:

"_No matter how much bigger they are, no matter how much more money they have, no matter what the say or do to you, you are _better_ than them. Don't _ever_ forget that." Sebastian told Kurt firmly. Kurt nodded in response, earning his a smack on the head from Sebastian. "_Say it_." Kurt scowled at Sebastian and rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me! Say it!"_

"_Fine!" Kurt snapped. "I'm better than them."_

"_Say it like you mean it." Sebastian commanded. "You're better than them; never forget."_

"_I'm better than them; never forget." Kurt said firmly as he hit the punching bag. "I'm better than them; never forget."_

Those six words became more than just a motto to Kurt, they became his strength. They became everything he wanted to be, everything he needed to be, and he would forever be grateful to Sebastian for frying them into his brain.

Kurt checked his cellphone one last time before the plane took off, smiling widely when he saw the text message from Sebastian.

_Never forget._

And he wouldn't forget. He wouldn't forget the amazing city he had been privileged to live in for three months, he wouldn't forget everything Sebastian had taught him, and he most certainly never forget Sebastian. It didn't matter that he would probably never see Sebastian again. All that mattered was the boy he was when he arrived in Paris had been replaced by stronger, braver version that was more than ready for whatever life threw at him.

* * *

A/N: My need to write Kurtbastian and this week's prompt commanded that I write this. I hope you readers liked it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello my lovelies. Here's prompt 3. :)

Prompt 3 given by GleekMom: Blaine can barely look at himself in the mirror. But what's behind the door shocks him to the core.  
Note: This takes place in the _Welcome to Dalton Academy, Kurt_ verse' a few weeks before his grandmother finds him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Blaine couldn't look at himself in the mirror anymore. He couldn't even remember the last time he actually looked at himself. The only time he did look was when he was cutting and even then, he was watching his wrists. The mornings after he cut were always the worst. He'd spend hours in front of the mirror, willing himself to look at his own face but he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough to face himself. He was always too weak. This morning was no different. After the harsh words his father threw at him the night before due to a C on a school paper, he had once again escaped to his bathroom and let his emotions bleed.

Blaine finally tore himself away from his bathroom and walked out into the hallway to find his mother drinking. It wasn't even 8 in the morning and she was practically guzzling the wine down. His mother never drank; not ever. Had life really gotten that bad that she felt the need to drink? Did his father have some kind of hold over her the way he did Blaine? Blaine watched in an almost horrified shock as his mother stumbled down the hall, a faraway expression on her face. When she was a couple of feet away, she finally noticed him standing there. They locked eyes momentarily and Blaine could swear that he saw the slightest bit of sympathy behind her façade.

As quickly as he saw the sympathy, it was gone. She continued to stumble past him, no longer acknowledging that he was there. Even after all the years of neglect and abuse, it still tore through Blaine's heart how his mother stopped loving him. Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and walked back into his room before his father decided to make an appearance. He walked over to where his family photo albums were, grabbed the baby blue one, and sat down on his bed.

He doesn't know why he does it. He doesn't understand why he puts himself through the torture but he does. He sits on his bed for hours, looking at pictures from his youth. He takes in the smiling faces, the love and endearment in his parent's eyes. He imagines what life would be like if he parents accepted him instead of shunning him away. He imagines Cooper teasing him over liking a boy and giving him love advice.

He imagines himself getting married to a wonderful man, his parents by his side supporting him. It's painful to imagine, knowing full well that it'll never happen. He doesn't know why he does it but he thinks it's because he'd rather feel the pain then not feel anything at all. He's sure he's forgotten how to truly feel and that why he cuts. That's why he torments himself with the happy memories. Feeling pain is all he has left.

He flips through the book, stopping on his favorite picture. It was a picture that was taken the day before Cooper left for Egypt. Cooper had been tickling him mercilessly and their mother took the picture without them knowing. His father was in the background grinning at his sons, Cooper was sitting on top of Blaine with an evil smirk playing at his lips, and Blaine was laughing uncontrollably. Blaine remembers that day like it was yesterday, sending a sharp pain through his chest.

He looked up from the photo album and slowly glanced over at his bedroom mirror. He made eye contact with himself for only a second before abruptly turning away. He was weak; so very weak. He hated himself for being such a disappointment. He hated that he made his parents stop loving him. With a broken breath, Blaine tossed the photo album aside, crawled underneath his blankets, and let the darkness take over.

* * *

A/N: So I wrote this in like 30 minutes which is crazy considering it took me forever to figure out what I wanted to write. Once the words started though, they just kept going. I'm not really sure how well it fits into this week's prompt but I hope you like it nonetheless. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay for prompt 4. :D

Prompt 4 given by Different Child: He's at home, scared, terrified, and just wishing that it would stop.  
Pairing: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe (takes place the summer after junior year in college)

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

He doesn't understand it nor does he want to. He doesn't want to dwell on it, hates to think about it. The way he'd chosen to live his life was supposed to prevent this from happening. It was supposed to help keep pesky things like_ feelings_ at bay. Yet there he lies face down in his bed, scared, terrified even, over what's to come. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't_ want_ to know what to do. He just wants it to stop. He wishes it away, putting forth any and all kind of belief into the wish but to no avail. Sebastian Smythe has fallen in love and he's certain that it's just some cruel joke the world is playing on him.

Sebastian doesn't do_ love_. He doesn't do_ feelings_. He hasn't done feelings since he was 14 and even then he had been wary of them. All feelings do is make things complicated when they don't need to be. Sebastian doesn't do complicated. He likes it when things are simple, thrives on it even. Hook-ups in the bathroom with random strangers is the best kind of simplicity in Sebastian's opinion. Finding a good looking guy who's willing to have some fun without the need of feelings is exactly what Sebastian wants, it's exactly who he is. It's who he _wants_ to be. What he doesn't want is to be tied down or responsible for someone else and their feelings. And he especially doesn't want to have feelings for gay face Hummel.

He knew it was a bad idea to move in with Kurt. He knew that even though they had long since buried the hatchet, living with Kurt would be the end of him. At the time it really was the best option for them but he had known that it would somehow bite him in the ass. Kurt, with his perfectly coiffed hair, his flawless porcelain skin, his beautiful storm-like eyes, somehow broke through Sebastian's exterior and firmly landed on his heart. Sebastian was desperate for his feelings to go away.

From the moment he realized that he cared for Kurt on a deeper level he'd been wishing the feelings away. He fought with Kurt, taunted him, made sure to say awful things to him in hopes that it would make the feelings disappear but instead it only strengthened them. The guilt he felt whenever he went too far tormented him for days, weeks even, depending on how badly he hurt Kurt's feelings. Even after he'd apologize, the guilt stayed and ate away at him. Kurt was no stranger to insult and always had an impressively quick retort but Sebastian could still see the hurt in his eyes.

Sebastian blames it on the kiss. He was never one to kiss on the mouth, it was entirely too intimate, and Kurt had no qualms about calling Sebastian out on it. Sebastian of course had to prove Kurt wrong by actually kissing him. _Big_ mistake. That one kiss turned into make-out sessions filled with roaming hands and need; a need Sebastian hadn't expected nor wanted. At first he was certain the need was due to his ego's desire to win every conquest but when Kurt went out on a real date and Sebastian became jealous, he found out how wrong he had been.

He spent months forcing himself to ignore them. He went out every single weekend, hooking up with more than one man at a time in attempts to drown out the pang of pain in his heart. He threw insult after insult at Kurt, wanting Kurt to insult him back in order to make his initial dislike of the boy grow but that only brought on the guilt. When Kurt stormed out of the apartment not ten minutes prior due to another failed attempt to stop the feelings, Sebastian's heart ached in realization that Kurt may never come back. After what he said to Kurt, he wouldn't blame him. The thought of Kurt never returning terrified him more than the idea of love. Now what was he supposed to do?

* * *

A/N: So this is what my brain came up with. I hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is prompt 5. :D

Prompt 3 given by Melissa Motown: The one that got away.  
Pairing: Jeff Sterling/Quinn Fabray

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

I remember the first time I ever laid eyes on her. It was the first day of freshman year and Nick and I were standing outside the school talking when I heard her voice. She was laughing at something her friend said and her laughter was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. I couldn't help but stare at her as she and her friends walked past us. She was absolutely breathtaking. I had never seen a more beautiful girl. I didn't recognize her or her friends so I assumed that they went to a different middle school then Nick and I had. I had planned on saying something to her but was cut off when her Spanish friend said, "We're not interested loser." She and the other blond had laughed and continued walking.

That's basically how it was all through high school. She became a cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in school while I joined the theatre department as one of the losers. She never acknowledged my existence and I never stopped thinking that she was the most beautiful girl on the planet. But that's how it is, isn't it? The nerdy kid falls in love with the queen bee that's way out of his league? Except, she's wasn't way out of my league. Not really. I always thought she was but that changed the summer before senior year.

Our fathers worked together and had decided that our families should take a joint vacation. It was during said vacation that the two of us finally got the chance to get to know each other. She used to tell me that I always made her laugh and that my silliness was her favorite quality about me. We spent the entire summer not caring about status quo and just had fun. She was much more carefree out on the beach where no one knew her and I had taken every opportunity to make her smile.

Before we left the cape to return home, she asked me about what was going happen once school started again. I knew that she was worried about what her friends would say to her actually dating the theatre dweeb so I gave her a way out. I told her that we could go back to how things were and that the summer we shared could just stay a fun memory. She accepted my idea and that was that. When senior year started, everything was exactly how it left off. She was head cheerleader and had started dating the captain of the basketball team and I was once again that weird kid that made jokes during class.

It didn't bother at me first. I actually kind of enjoyed having a secret between us. But now that the years have passed and we're older, I can't help but wonder what if. A part of me thinks that she would've rejected the idea. But then I remember the nights we spent laughing underneath the stars and I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, she would've said yes. Not taking that chance with her is one of my biggest regrets to this day. She is and will forever be the one that got away.

* * *

A/N: So there's that. I hope you liked it. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello my lovelies. This week's prompt was on me. :)

Prompt: Most memorable moment with your best friend.  
Character: Wes Montgomery/David Thompson (_That One Night That Never Happened_ verse')

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

David stumbled up to the stage to give his Best Man speech. He had promised Wes that he wouldn't embarrass him but really, what kind of best friend would he be if he didn't.

"How's everyone doing?" David asked the crowd. "I know I'm supposed to give a heartfelt speech about how amazing Wes is but I'd rather share my favorite moment in young Wesley's life. A moment where he wasn't confident in himself; a moment I'm _never_ letting him forget."

"This is going to be_ so_ bad." Wes muttered into his hands, earning him a laugh from his new wife.

"It was a few nights before Wes finally decided to ask Sara out on a date-"

"Oh, _no_." Wes groaned.

"And he was _so_ nervous that he convinced me to break the law."

"You convinced me!" Wes shouted out.

"Now, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't help him out?" David asked with a cheeky grin before launching into his story.

"_This is a terrible idea! Why are we doing this?" Wes asked in an irritated whisper._

"_Do you want to know if she's into you or not?" David asked. _

"_Yeah, but-"_

"_But nothing. Quit having a heart attack and come on!" _

_David and Wes stealthily made their way through the sorority houses, only stopping to duck behind the bushes when the night guard drove past in his golf cart. When they made it to right house, they climbed up the tree in the back, and snuck in through an open window. _

"_Do I even want to know how you convinced Kate to keep this window open?" Wes asked. _

"_No." David smirked. "Come on, the girls won't be back for at least an hour. That gives us plenty of time to look for evidence."_

"_This is a bad idea. We shouldn't be here." Wes told him as he started to look through the things on Sara's desk. "I thought once we were in college all of your foolishness would stop. I didn't know you'd be adding breaking and entering on to your list of crazy!"_

"_The window was open so technically, we didn't break in." David pointed out, earning him a glare from Wes. _

"_Let's just hurry up." Wes grumbled. "I don't even know what to look for."_

"_Anything that proves she likes you and not that dumbass football player." David answered. _

_They spent the next 30 minutes searching through the room, only to come up short. Just as Wes was ready to concede, the sound of college girls filtered through the halls. The boys quickly put everything in order before hiding themselves in the closet. _

"_I thought you said we had an hour!" Wes whispered angrily. _

"_They came back early?" David shrugged. _

"_I swear if we get caught-" Wes didn't get to finish his threat because the room door suddenly flew open. _

"_Can we please not talk about this anymore?" Sara huffed. _

"_You know I'm right." Another girl said. _

"_I don't think you're right." Kate said quietly. _

"_No one asked you." The girl snapped. "Come on, Sar, the choice is easy!"_

"_No it's not, Sandra." Sara said rolling her eyes. "Just because Jess is the quarterback doesn't mean he's the better choice."_

"_He's better than that nerd." Sandra scoffed. _

"_Is she talking about you?" David whispered. _

"_Shh!" _

"_That nerd has a name." Sara replied flatly. _

"_Like I care." Sandra said. _

"_Well I care." Sara snapped. "Ok yes, Jess is popular and really hot and I'm sure that every girl in school wants him. But I don't. I like Wes. He's sweet and funny and he doesn't treat me like some dumb blond."_

"_Fine. Don't come crying to me when you get bored with him." Sandra quipped. _

"_Noted." Sara replied. _

_Wes and David heard the girls set plastic bags down on the beds before walking out of the room and closing the door. They kept quiet for a few minutes, both too afraid to leave their hiding place. Just as David reached for the handle, the bedroom door was once again opened and closed. The closet door was then suddenly opened by a panicked Kate. _

"_I'm so sorry! We were supposed to be gone longer." She said quickly. "You have about thirty seconds before you get caught! Get the hell out of here!" Wes and David scrambled out of the closet and climbed out the window quickly. _

"The smile on Wes' face as we walked back to our dorm that night, the same smile he's sporting now, is his Sara smile. I knew that night that he was head over heels in love and I know that 40 years from now, he'll still have that smile. Congratulations Wes and Sara. May your love live long and prosper!" David toasted.

"Live long and prosper!" The crowd toasted, many of them laughing at the reference.

"So you broke into my room, huh?" Sara asked. Wes shrugged innocently in response. "I knew I made the right choice."

Wes' smile brightened at his new wife. He leaned in and kissed her lovingly before turning his attention to the Maid of Honor's speech.

"If you think Wes breaking into our room is bad, let me tell you what Sara did after their first date." Kate began.

* * *

A/N: Well there's that. Hope ya liked it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello my lovelies. This is dedicated to GleekMom. Thanks for the photo that inspired the story behind this week's prompt.

Prompt 7 was given by momaboutown: The first time…  
Pairing: Jeff Sterling/Quinn Fabray

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

The first time Quinn spoke to Jeff was at her aunt's photography studio in Westerville. Her aunt had offered her a part time job the summer before senior year and Quinn jumped at the chance to escape reality for a little while. She had only been working there for about a week when they met. She was sitting at the counter browsing the internet when Jeff walked in to pick up his picture packet.

"Look through them and make sure they came out alright." Quinn said in disinterest as she tossed his packet on the counter.

Jeff studied her for a moment before reaching for his photos. There was something about the way Quinn carried herself that made him want to listen to her life story. He could tell that the pink hair and the 'don't give a shit' attitude was merely a façade. There was a certain sense of vulnerability behind the carefully crafted bad girl and he had a sudden need to know more.

"What do you think?" He asked her, showing her one of the pictures.

Quinn glanced up from the computer to look at Jeff's picture. He was sitting on the ground by the old brick wall behind her aunt's studio. He was wearing ripped blue jeans, a leather jacket, and his wrists were adorned with different bracelets. Quinn had to admit to herself that he looked hot in the photo, but of course she didn't tell him that.

"Adorable." She drawled, smirking when Jeff's easy going smile faltered.

"Adorable? I was going for brooding and sexy." Jeff pouted. Quinn gave him a half shrug in response. "Do you have any scissors?" he asked as he pulled his wallet out.

Quinn grabbed the scissors from underneath the counter and handed it Jeff. Jeff then handed Quinn his parent's credit card so that she could ring him up. While Quinn charged him for the photos, Jeff cut out a wallet sized picture. He then grabbed the pen that was on the counter and wrote a message on the back of the photo. Quinn returned the credit card back to Jeff along with a receipt for him to sign. He signed the receipt quickly and gave it back. Quinn stuck the receipt in the register before turning her attention to Jeff.

"Have a good day." She said unenthusiastically.

"You too." He replied sincerely before turning to walk away.

By the time Quinn noticed the photo Jeff left on the counter underneath the scissors, he was already out the door. She grabbed the scissors to put them away before picking up the picture. She assumed it was meant for her aunt to place on her 'Customer's Come First' picture wall, but was surprised when she read the message on the back.

_To the hazel eyed beauty:  
If you ever feel like having a judgment free conversation, give me a call. I promise I'm a good listener.  
-Jeff (the adorable blond)_

Quinn snorted a laugh at the message. She had to admit it was bold move, though an unnecessary one. It wasn't like she would ever actually call the boy. She tossed the photo into her purse unceremoniously and went back to browsing the internet without a second thought.

It wasn't until Shelby refused to let her see Beth that the number came in handy. She threw an admittedly childish tantrum in her room which resulted in her tossing everything around angrily. Several hours after she threw her fit, she finally started cleaning the mess she made. When she picked up the purse she used that summer, Jeff's picture fell out. She picked the photo off the floor, briefly recalling their exchange all those months ago. She read the message on the back of the picture a few times before finally deciding to call him.

"Jeff? This is Quinn, the girl with the pink hair from Suzanne's Photography. Does that offer for a judgment free conversation still stand?"

* * *

A/N: I love Quiff so much. I wish they had been canon. *le sigh* I hope you liked this week's prompt. :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yay for prompt 8!

Prompt given by GleekMom: When tragedy strikes, help sometimes comes from the most unlikely of places.  
Pairing: Santana Lopez/Sebastian Smythe

Note: Santana wasn't outed until after the Karofsky incident in this. Everything else is canon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

She was known as the tough as nails bitch in her neighborhood. Ever since she beat up the boy who was teasing her grade school, her neighbors knew that she was not one to mess with. For years she was respected and watched over by some of the toughest men in Lima Heights Adjacent. Any girl that could hold her own the way she did deserved to be respected and protected. That is until they found out the truth. Once her neighborhood found out that she was a lesbian, any and all respect she had went out the window. Along with that respect went the protection. Protection she didn't even know she needed until it was too late.

Everybody in Ohio heard about what happened. The news of the young Latina girl that was severely beaten for her sexuality spread like wildfire. And boy did they beat her. By the time they were done, she had several broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken leg, her face was marred, and she had a collapsed lung. When the paramedics found her, she was unconscious, on the verge of not making it.

Her parents pressed charges against the men that once protected their daughter, certain that the law would make them pay for what they did. The problem, however, was that the lawyer the men hired was not only an incredibly powerful man, but also a major advocate in the anti-gay community. To make matters worse, no other lawyer was willing to go up against him. They were all worried that taking such a sensitive case would ruin their career and no one wanted to risk it. That's where Sebastian came in.

Sebastian had heard about the conflict with the lawyers from Blaine and although he and Santana weren't on the best of terms, he couldn't stand by and watch the men get away with the attack. He had called his dad later that afternoon and told him everything that had happened. His father was furious. The defending lawyer was someone Mr. Smythe had gone against on more than one occasion. They had strikingly different beliefs and tactics in the court room and Mr. Smythe hated the man purely on principle. When Sebastian asked for his help, he instantly said yes. All that was left was for Sebastian to convince Santana to take said help.

Santana was lying in her bed watching TV when Sebastian showed up at her house unannounced. She had barely left her room since the attack and the only person she allowed to visit her was Brittany. When her mother told her that there was young man at the door who insisted on talking to her, she thought it was Blaine or Kurt. That last person she expected was the snarky criminal chipmunk.

"What are _you _doing here, Smythe?" She asked in disgust.

"I came to see how you were doing." Sebastian answered in a bored tone as he took in the sight in front of him. It was obvious how much pain she was still in, even several weeks after the attack. Most of the bruises on her face had healed, though some left noticeable scars. Her arm and leg wore casts, her upper body was wrapped tightly, and she looked absolutely miserable.

"You see me, I'm fine. You can leave now." Santana replied flatly, though her heart wasn't really in it.

Sebastian didn't leave though. Instead he took a seat at her desk, ignoring the glare that Santana was sending him and even that half-hearted. The once fiery Latina that had no problem challenging him was replaced by a girl who had lost the will to fight. Sebastian hated it. He hoped he could help bring back her fire.

"My father wants your case." He said straight to the point.

"Excuse me?"

"Blaine told me that your family was having trouble finding a lawyer to represent you. My father's willing to take your case free of charge." Sebastian told her.

"We don't need daddy meerkat's charity." Santana snapped.

"It's not charity." Sebastian said rolling his eyes. "He can't stand that jackass Wilson; he'll take any case against him. You'd be doing him a favor by letting him take Wilson to court to be honest."

"That's great!" Santana said with fake enthusiasm. "We still don't want his help. Now leave." She said stubbornly.

"Look, those assholes are going to get away with nearly killing you if you don't take my father's help. But if you don't want to send them to jail then fine by me." Sebastian replied as he stood up to leave.

"Why would you help me anyway?" Santana asked suspiciously. "We don't even like each other."

"On the contrary, I like you. At least I liked the bitch you used to be. This new you is rather pathetic." Sebastian sneered. "But hey, you don't want the help so by all means, hide out here for the rest of your life." Sebastian moved towards the door to leave but as soon as he reached for the doorknob, Santana stopped him.

"We don't have the money to pay someone like your father." Santana said quietly.

"Did you miss the part where I said he'd do it free of charge?" Sebastian asked as he turned to look at her. He was surprised to see her vulnerability. "He'll enjoy the work he puts into your case more than the money. The last thing my father needs is more money. Let him help. This case is important to him."

"Why?" Santana asked bemused.

"Because it's important to me." Sebastian shrugged.

"Again I ask, why?"

"Because no one deserves what happened to you, Santana, and those men don't deserve anything less then to become someone's bitch in prison." Sebastian replied firmly. Santana looked away from his intense gaze and reluctantly nodded. "My father will be here tomorrow to talk with your parents."

"Thanks, Sebastian." Santana said just above a whisper.

"Sure." Sebastian replied softly before walking out the door.

Eight months later, the Smythe and Lopez families shared a celebratory dinner after winning one of Ohio's biggest cases.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's prompt 9.

Prompt given by Different Child: Utilize the "Spoon Theory" prominently in the story. The "Spoon Theory" is a metaphor for those living with chronic illness. A person wakes each day with only a certain number of spoons and each activity that is affected by their illness takes a spoon. When the spoons are gone, the energy for the day is gone.  
Pairing: Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce (Age: 60)

Note: I will be using Q-tips instead of spoons (just go with it)

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

"What's it feel like?" Santana asked Brittany one afternoon. Brittany had been diagnosed with breast cancer five years prior and lately the cancer was winning the battle.

"What does what feel like?" Brittany questioned.

"Being sick, having cancer…" Santana trailed off, unable to say the rest.

"Dying?" Brittany supplied.

Santana nodded. "But I don't mean physically, I mean…how do _you_ feel?"

Brittany contemplated the question for a moment before slowly, and not without effort, started to sit up in the bed. "Can you get the box of Q-tips for me, please?" she asked Santana.

"Sure." Santana answered confused. Santana got up from her chair and walked over to their bathroom. When she came back with the box, Brittany was fully sitting up.

"Come sit." Brittany said softly, patting the space next to her. Santana sat down next to her wife and handed her the box. Brittany pulled 30 Q-tips out before setting the box aside. She then grabbed Santana's hands and gave her the Q-tips to hold. "You are now dying from cancer." She told Santana firmly. "These Q-tips represent the energy you physically have. Each task you achieve costs a certain amount of Q-tips and when the Q-tips are gone, there's no getting them back so save as many as you can. With me so far?" Santana nodded and waited for Brittany to continue. "You are not in charge of the amount of Q-tips each tasks needs, your cancer is. Now, walk me through your average day."

"Um, ok." Santana replied, unsure of where Brittany was going. "When I wake up I take a shower," Brittany pulled out six Q-tips from Santana's hands, "Then I fix my hair and make-up," eight more Q-tips are taken, "then I get dressed and go cook breakfast." Brittany pulled out another thirteen Q-tips. "Well, wait, hold on. Why are you taking so many? I only have three left."

"How do you feel?" Brittany asked instead of answering Santana's question. "Knowing that you have no say in how many Q-tips get taken?"

"Well, I feel kinda pissed. I can barely get ready in the morning without all of them getting taken." Santana said.

"Exactly. Now, tomorrow you'll have all your Q-tips again. Are you going to do the same routine or are you going to change things?" Brittany asked.

"I'll have to do things differently if I want to save my Q-tips won't I." Santana conceded.

"Mhm. Everything you do from brushing your teeth to fixing your hair to eating, it all takes a certain amount of energy to accomplish. There's also anytime you get sick and throw up, anytime you're body tries to adjust to a new medicine, anytime you laugh or cry. It's all connected to how much energy you have in a day. Some days you'll have more energy to do extra things and other days, you have less. Every single day, _every single moment_, makes a difference in how many Q-tips you have. And once they're gone, that's it." Brittany said softly. "Being sick is…frustrating. I hate not knowing how much energy it's going to take for me to do something. The simplest things tire me out. Some days, brushing my teeth will only take a Q-tip away, other days it'll take more."

Santana sat quietly for a few minutes, contemplating what Brittany told her. Her eyes scanned the room briefly before landing on the picture Quinn took a few days before they were married. The three friends had gone out on a nature walk which turned into a long hike. Santana thought back on how much she complained that day and how lively Brittany was throughout their adventure. Santana then looked back at Brittany, still as beautiful as the day they met, her eyes still full of life and sweet innocence. She also looked extremely fragile. Despite their old age, Santana knew that if Brittany didn't have cancer, she would be able to take that same hike without breaking a sweat.

"Do you get it now?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah…I think I do." Santana nodded slowly. "I don't…I don't want to lose you, Britt. I don't want your Q-tips to run out." She said quietly, a few tears streaming down her face.

Brittany smiled lovingly at her wife as she wiped the tears away. "Don't worry, 'Tana. I always store a few extra Q-tips away, just in case." Santana gave a light chuckle, trying her best to stop crying. "Lay down with me?" Santana nodded and helped Brittany settle back down into bed before laying down herself. That's where they stayed for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

A/N: So…this is my take on this week's prompt. I hope it was ok.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yay for prompt 10.

Prompt given by Melissa Motown: "God only knows what we're fighting for."  
Note: Finn's POV (December 3rd, 2012 – Planets Align With Giza Pyramids for the 1st Time in 2,737 years (actual fact) The phenomenon disrupts the sun's magnetic fields, making the sun erupt with dangerous solar flares. The flares are so intense that it destroys Earth's magnetic fields. Any and all electronics no longer work. There's no running water. It's basically the Middle Ages again. The ND and their families have bunkered down at the high school.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

It's been seven years since life as we know it changed. Some days, like today, it feels longer. I never understood how truly important things like electricity and running water were until we no longer had use of them. I remember shortly after the solar storms how bored I was without my video games. But today is different. Today, I could care less about my games or my TV. Today, all I care about is helping my friends and family survive another day. Today, all I care about is finding a way to make Quinn feel better.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this for." Quinn says in raspy voice.

"Just hang in there, Quinn. Puck will be back soon." I tell her. He left days ago in search of medicine for her. My mom thinks she has the flu and without the proper medication, she won't make it. We've already lost Burt, Brittany, Artie, and countless others. We can't lose Quinn too.

"That's _if_ he comes back." Mercedes mumbles from a few feet away.

"He'll come back." I tell her firmly.

"You don't know that." Mercedes snaps at me. "He's been gone for like three weeks, Finn." Three weeks? Has it really been that long since he left?

"He'll be back. I know he will." I say more confident than I actually feel. "Just hang in there, Quinn. Keep fighting. He'll be back."

"I don't want to fight anymore, Finn." Quinn says brokenly. "I'm so tired. I'm just so tired."

"Not like we have anything to fight for anyway." Santana says so quietly that I barely hear her.

Losing Brittany killed Santana's spirits. She barely talks anymore and when she does, it's usually very cryptic. She worries me. I keep an extra eye on her just in case. There are days when I think she'll give up entirely and lose it. Not that I can blame her. She lost her parents the same day the solar storms happened and Brittany was there to pick up the pieces. Once she lost Brittany though, she shut herself away from us.

"That isn't true, San." I reply softly.

"No? Tell me then. What are we fighting for? Because right now all I see us prolonging the inevitable." She tells me.

"We're fighting to survive, to live." I tell her and she scoffs at me. "We've made it this long, that counts for something. I know it's hard but…we can't give up. I won't give up." Santana barely spares me a glance before settling back down on her cot. She spends most of her days sleeping.

"Finn, you have to know I'm not going to last much longer." Quinn says softly.

"No, I don't know that." I tell her, although I know she's probably right. "I won't give up on you, Quinn. I won't. Please, _please_ hang in there. You're strong. Just keep fighting."

"I'll try." Quinn sighs before breaking out into a coughing fit.

Mercedes and I glance at each other in worry. If Puck doesn't come back soon with some kind of medicine for Quinn, she won't make it. I can't give up hope though. I have to have faith that he'll make it back in time. If I lose my faith and my will to fight, I'll lose myself like Santana and I can't do that. My friends need me to be strong for them. They need me to be the leader and to keep fighting. After everything we've been through together, fighting for them is the least I can do. Most days are harder than others, but I don't care. I won't give up. I won't stop fighting.

* * *

A/N: So um…that's what my brain came up with. I hope you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Extra yay's for this week's undoubtedly super angsty prompt! I almost didn't post this after everything that's happened this week, even if it _was _this exact scene that inspired the entire prompt in the first place. But then I thought, "Naw, fuck that shit! I'm going to write whatever the fuck _I want_. I'm the motherfucking writer and guess what bitches, what I say, goes!" I write for me, not for anybody else. I write because_ I_ want to, _not_ because I owe it to anybody. Writing is more than just cotton candy fluff and pretty rainbows and unicorns. It's about taking a journey and making others feel what the characters feel. It's about opening yourself up and connecting with the emotions and letting yourself go. I refuse to write something with no depth. I refuse to write something that lacks real emotion and only focuses on the happy feels. I refuse to change who I am and what I write just to appease others. I won't compromise my artistic integrity just because someone doesn't like the way I've chosen to express myself. If you don't like my shit, find yourself a motherfucking door and get the fuck out!

With that said, here is prompt 11. :)

Prompt: A moment of weakness  
Warning: Mentions of cutting (WTDAK 'verse Blaine)

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Four weeks. It took him four weeks to fall back into the addiction. He tried to stay away. He tried not to let the pain and sorrow swallow him whole. Even though he was safely hidden behind the walls of Dalton Academy, the memories still tormented. The dreams still left him feeling terrified and broken. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to give in to the shadows. But after the night he had and the memories that followed, he needed to feel. He needed to forget.

Blaine watched the blood drip into sink, the familiar sensation coursing through his veins. He could feel the dream and memories slip away. He could feel his anxiety and fear being replaced by control and power. It was the only time he ever felt control. It was the only time he felt powerful. He was addicted to the feeling, knowing that no one could create it but him. He was addicted to watching the way the blood slid down his wrists. He knew he shouldn't have done it. He knew he was only hurting himself. But he needed to do it. He needed to feel the blade slice the skin. He needed to feel weightless in order to stay grounded.

With a shaky hand, he set the blade down on the sink before falling to his knees. He lifted his wrist so that more blood could drip down. He was entranced by the deep red that represented all the anguish in his life. A part of him knew that he should clean up and leave the bathroom before someone found him but the will to get up wasn't there. The will to hide what he had done was lost in the abyss of his soul. What was the point? It wasn't like anyone cared. It wasn't like he mattered.

Blaine heard the voices of his fellow classmates echoing through the bathroom walls but he didn't move. He stayed where he was and continued to watch the slow drip of blood, letting himself fall deeper into the darkness.

"Blaine?" He heard Nick call out to him but he didn't look away from deep red pool on the bathroom tiles. "Oh my God!" Nick rushed over to Blaine's side the instant he saw the proof of what he had already suspected. "Blaine, can you hear me?" Blaine nodded mutely but didn't look up. "Go get the dean!" Blaine didn't know who Nick was talking to but he didn't exactly care either. Nick walked over to one of the stalls, grabbed some toilet paper, and hurried back to Blaine's side. He gingerly picked Blaine's hand off the floor and pressed the toilet paper on the cuts to stop the bleeding.

"I wish you would talk to me." Nick whispered sorrowfully. He had been trying to get Blaine to open up since he'd arrived at Dalton but Blaine had kept himself distant. He couldn't let Nick or anyone else in. He couldn't allow himself to feel safe. "Look at me, Blaine. Please." The pained emotion behind Nick's voice was enough to make Blaine look up at the brunette. "I know it's hard. I know you feel lost and broken, but please, _please_ let me in. Let me help you. Let me be your friend."

The sincerity in Nick's voice combined with pleading look in his eyes brought Blaine back to reality from the darkness. He collapsed into Nick's arms and started to sob. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Blaine choked through the tears.

"Shh, it's ok. There's no need to be sorry. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Nick replied softly, his own set of tears falling. Blaine clutched onto Nick's shirt, desperate for the comfort and safety. Maybe, just maybe, he could let Nick in. Maybe if he did, the darkness would go away. Maybe if he did, he could stop hiding and learn how to be himself again.

* * *

A/N: Writing this hurt my heart in all the best possible ways. I hope you guys liked it. :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yay for prompt 12!

Prompt given by momaboutown: Born This Way - give a new character a BTW shirt or change one of the original character's.  
Character: Sugar Motta

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

When Mr. Schue informed the New Directions that he wanted them to find an insecurity and put it on a shirt to wear, Sugar couldn't control the urge to laugh.

"But I have no insecurities." She had told him when he reprimanded her for laughing. "I'm like, perfect. Everybody knows that."

Mr. Schue had insisted that she at least try to come up with something and she nodded dismissively. She had no intention of doing the assignment. There was nothing about herself that she disliked. There was nothing about herself that she was embarrassed about. There was nothing about herself or her life that she would change. She was perfect. Her daddy told her so every day and she believed him.

As the week went by and everyone chose what they wanted their shirt to represent, she couldn't help but agree with their imperfections. She understood why Blaine chose "Medusa Hair" because that was exactly what he had. She understood why Marley chose "Little Money" because the girl was poor. She understood why Tina chose "Average" because that's was she was. Everyone's shirt fit them perfectly and she had thoroughly enjoyed pointing out exactly why to each Glee club member.

By Thursday afternoon, however, she was feeling less perfect and a little lonelier than normal. Her fellow Glee club members had stopped talking to her because she refused to come up with her own shirt. Even Artie, who was still into her, was giving her the cold shoulder. She didn't want it to get to her. She didn't want to feel sad that her friends stopped talking to her. But she did and it made her feel weak and vulnerable. She hated it when she felt anything but beautiful and powerful so she did what she always does when she needs a pick me up; she went tanning.

Sugar _loved_ to go tanning. She loved lying in the tanning bed and listening to music through her ear buds as her skin was given that perfect, beautiful bronze glow. It was her favorite part of the week because it was the only moment she ever felt truly relaxed. It was halfway through her tanning session that Thursday evening that she realized her fault, her one insecurity. She quickly got out of the tanning bed and headed back to her house to make her shirt. She may have been opposed to it at first, but since she _did_ have an insecurity, it was only fair to her friends to point it out.

Friday at Glee club, Sugar stood in front of her friends and opened up.

"I know that you guys were mad at me because I'm perfect and all," the Glee club members rolled their eyes at her but let her continue, "but now you don't have to be because really, I'm not. I figured out last night the one thing I'm most insecure about and I want to share it with everyone. But be warned this may be hard to accept."

The New Directions shifted in their seat curiously as she opened up her jacket to reveal her shirt. Many of them had laughed at what the shirt said but not because they wanted to be mean, but because it fit Sugar so well.

_**Fake N' Bake**_

"I know it's hard to believe that this flawless skin color of mine isn't natural, but it's true. I'm a fake baker."

Mr. Schue had to bite back his own chuckle and stood up from his stool. "That was very brave of you to share, Sugar. Thank you." Sugar smiled at the praise and took her seat next to Artie, once again feeling like she belonged.

* * *

A/N: So um…yeah. Lol. This is what I came up. Hope you liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yay for prompt 13!

Prompt given by GleekMom: Rock the Vote  
Character: Nick Duval

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Initially, I ran for senior class president because it would look amazing on my college applications. While I have no political aspirations, adding _Senior Class President_ to an already impressive list of extra curricular basically makes me a shoe-in at Harvard University. I don't particularly want the extra responsibility that comes with being president, nor do I care about the added popularity and respect. But I _do_ care about getting into Harvard. It's been my dream to attend the prestigious school ever since I was a kid and every little bit helps. The problem, however, is that Jeff is my competition.

Jeff has wanted to be senior class president since freshman year. He wants the respect and responsibility. He wants the pressure of making the big decisions. He wants to prove to everyone, including his parents, that he's more than just "that Warbler with great dance moves." People rarely take Jeff seriously and he's hoping that becoming president will help make everyone see him in a different light. Becoming senior class president means more to him than our classmates know.

Knowing exactly why and how important it is to him, I decided early on that I would play fair and not let the inevitable dirty tricks get to me. When we had a debate in front of the school and Jeff took a few low blows at me, I brushed it off. When Jeff went a little far with his prank, forcing me to wear a shrunken uniform to class until my new uniform came in, I didn't retaliate. I let Jeff get away with every dirty trick he pulled in order to get ahead in the polls for one reason and one reason alone; he's my best friend. It's because he's my best friend that I know he didn't mean to get caught up in the mudslinging. It's because he's my best friend that I opted out of retaliating and instead ignored him whenever he upset me. It's because he's my best friend that I voted for him today.

Yes, winning will help me get into Harvard. But winning could also mean losing my best friend and I can't have that happen. We've been best friends for too long and we've been through way too much to let a high school election ruin us. His passion and love for politics will make him a better president than me anyway. I'm honestly already dreading the upcoming work and I'm sure he's elated to get started. I genuinely hope he wins.

"Hey." Jeff greets me cautiously. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I shrug. All the Warblers are in the rehearsal hall awaiting the results and no doubt listening in on our conversation in case it takes an ugly turn. Whoever said that boys don't gossip like girls obviously had no idea what they were talking about.

"I uh…I wanted to say I'm sorry for, you know, _everything_." Jeff says quietly, his eyes downcast.

"It's ok, Jeff. I know how passionate you get when you really want something." I tell him with a fond smile.

"Yeah, but still. I've been a dick and you don't deserve that." Jeff said apologetically.

"I'm fine, really." I assure him. "In fact, I'm _so_ fine, that I'm going to let you in on a secret." Jeff's eyes slightly widened as he stepped closer to hear my whisper. "I voted for you."

"You did?" Jeff asked in surprise.

"Of course." I tell him. "Yeah, you've been a dick, but you're still my best friend and I still love you. Besides, you want this way more than I do."

Jeff opened his mouth to say something but stopped when the familiar sound of the PA filled the room. The dean of the school gave a quick speech before announcing the winners. It was a close race between us but in the end, Jeff won by one vote.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yay for prompt 14!

Prompt given by Different Child: On a cold rainy night…  
Pairing: Blaine/Sebastian

Note: Kurt and Blaine have never met. This takes place junior year at Dalton a few months after Sebastian transfers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

On a cold rainy night, Sebastian lost the will to keep fighting. He spent years hiding his true self from the world. He spent years perfecting the mask he wore and building up wall after wall around his heart. But on that cold rainy night, when Blaine gave him a shy yet mischievous glance before running off towards the trees behind Dalton, all the walls broke. Sebastian didn't know how or when it happened. He wasn't sure when lust turned into admiration. He wasn't sure how a conquest turned into a friend. All he knew was that his heart ached for Blaine in a way he never knew possible and it scared the hell out of him.

Sebastian walked in the direction Blaine ran off to, his heart pounding furiously. He couldn't hide it anymore. He couldn't deny his feelings for Blaine even if he wanted. Blaine completely stole his heart and even though he was terrified, he knew it was time to come clean. He walked into the small forest, immediately finding Blaine sitting on the tree trunk they often sat and talked on. Several of Sebastian's favorite moments with Blaine took place on that tree trunk. It was only fitting that he professed his love there as well.

"You're right. Tonight was a date." Sebastian said as he took his seat next to Blaine.

"I thought Sebastian Smythe didn't date." Blaine teased.

"I don't." Sebastian countered. "Usually."

"_But_?"

"But…I don't usually fall for guys either." Sebastian said softly. Blaine looked up at Sebastian nervously, hoping that the conversation would lead where he wanted it to. Sebastian got caught in Blaine's gaze for a moment, instantly melting into the amber pools. With a shaky breath, he turned away and poured out his heart. "I like you, Blaine. I like you a lot. Hell, I may just love you and it scares that crap out of me. I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be a boyfriend. I'm terrified of hurting you and losing the only real friend I have but I can't deny how I feel for you anymore. I just can't."

Blaine stayed quiet for a moment as Sebastian's words sunk in. He wasn't surprised by Sebastian's confession, but hearing the truth made his heart beat race. "I like you too, Seb. You know I do. In fact, I may just love you."

Sebastian looked up at Blaine, once again getting lost in his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But I'm willing to try if you are."

"For you, I'd try anything." Sebastian replied sincerely.

"So, does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" Blaine asked in a teasing voice.

Sebastian leaned forward and just barely brushed his lips against Blaine's. "Definitely." He replied before kissing Blaine gently.

They kissed for only a moment before Blaine pulled away. "I was hoping you'd say that." Blaine chuckled. "I'm going to need some help getting out of these wet clothes and I would really love my boyfriend's assistance."

Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise at the insinuation. "Is that so?" he asked, his signature smirk playing at his lips.

"Mhm." Blaine nodded, his hand already reaching up to unbutton Sebastian's shirt.

"Well then, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help you out?" Sebastian said before grabbing Blaine's hand and hurrying into the school.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: And we're back! Yay!

Prompt given by GleekMom: Write a scene for one of your current or past fics that you were afraid to write for fear of reviewers turning on you or any other reason.

Note: This is a scene I didn't write for _Welcome to Dalton Academy, Kurt _simply because of how intimate it is. It takes place after Kurt and the Warblers go shopping during Christmas break, but before New Year's Eve.  
Pairing: Kurt/Sebastian

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Kurt set the popcorn down on the coffee table before taking his place on the opposite side of the couch. As soon as he sat, he stretched his legs out towards Sebastian. Sebastian turned his body slightly, stretching his own legs and intertwining them with Kurt's. Once they were settled, Kurt grabbed the popcorn bowl and set it in the middle between Sebastian and himself.

"Are you ready for some Neal Caffrey perfection?" Kurt asked, his finger hovering over the play button.

"_So_ ready." Sebastian replied with a wicked grin. "Oh the _things_ I would do to that man."

Kurt giggled and pressed play. "You and me both."

For the next few hours, Kurt and Sebastian lost themselves in the _White Collar_ world. They laughed at Peter's jokes, they plotted alongside Mozzie, and swooned anytime Neal was on screen, all the while their legs securely intertwined. At one point, Sebastian rested his hand on Kurt's leg just above the knee and subconsciously rubbed small circles. From the outsider's perspective, it would look as though Kurt and Sebastian could be a couple. The level of comfort and trust between them allowed them to be close without ever feeling awkward and they often found themselves in questionable positions because of it.

As Neal put the finishing touches on a painting, Sebastian noticed just how intimate their current position was. He thought back to how Beatz accused him of trying to seduce Kurt away from Blaine. He thought back to how everyone seemed to keep a closer eye on him as his friendship with Kurt blossomed. He thought about Thad and how he sent him questioning glances in the recent weeks. He couldn't blame his friends for jumping to the wrong conclusions. He understood their initial worry. Just because he understood, however, didn't mean it didn't bother him. It did bother him, quite a bit actually, and it wasn't until that moment that he realized why.

It wasn't because the Warblers thought the worst nor was it because they were so quick to prosecute him. It was because it affected his friendship with Kurt. Had things gone differently, had Kurt believed that his intentions weren't genuine, he could've lost someone he truly cared for. Sebastian treasured his friendship with Kurt. Other than Thad, Kurt was the only friend that he allowed himself to be truly open with. In a lot of ways, he loved Kurt. He considered himself lucky to have someone like Kurt in his life and the thought that he could've lost him made him cherish their current moment of closeness.

"You know, Blaine would look really good dressed like Neal." Kurt commented, breaking Sebastian's reverie.

"I didn't know you had a role-playing kink, Hummel. I'll be sure to pass that on to Blaine." Sebastian teased, hoping that Kurt wouldn't notice his demeanor.

Kurt turned to glare at Sebastian but stopped when he saw the slightly sullen look on his face. Kurt nudged Sebastian with his foot and sat up a little straighter. "What's wrong with you?"

Sebastian glanced at Kurt for only a moment before shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong."

"Bullshit, Bastian." Kurt replied, clearly unconvinced. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Sebastian looked over at Kurt, a small almost shy smile playing at his lips, and sighed. "It's nothing. I'm just really glad we're friends."

Kurt matched Sebastian's smile before untwining their legs and moving over. He settled himself right next to Sebastian and kissed him on the cheek before cuddling against his chest. "I'm really glad we're friends too." Sebastian smiled widely, draping his arm around Kurt's back before kissing the top of Kurt's head. "Now, back to what I was saying. I need to buy Blaine one of those hats. He would look _so_ hot." Sebastian chuckled and nodded in agreement before settling down for another couple of hours with his best friend.

* * *

A/N: I wish their friendship could be canon. *sigh* I hope you liked it. :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yay for prompt 16

Prompt given by MelissaMotown: Had I known then what I know now.

Note: Badboy!Blaine/Nerd!Kurt AU. This actually sets up the badboy!Blaine fic I'm planning on starting sometime next year. The fic will take place their senior year.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Today is my favorite day of the year. For anyone else, today is just another average day in August. But to me, it's a reminder of how incredibly lucky I am. It all started eight years ago in the beginning of my senior year. My friends and I owned the school. No one dared to go against us, not if they wanted to keep their faces from being smashed in. When we walked down the hall, everyone would stop talking and watch us in both fear and awe. Not that I could blame them. We were an intimidating bunch of assholes and we had no qualms about reminding the dweebs in the hell hole called high school exactly who was in charge.

One of those dweebs was none other than my lovely Kurt. He was a new kid that transferred our junior year of school and while I had never personally talked to him, the jocks had a knack for stuffing him in his locker. Those dimwitted baboons were the coolest guys in school, other than my crew of course, and they often bullied the dweebs we left alone. I watched Kurt verbally spar with the football team all through junior and even then I had to admit that I was impressed by his conviction. Come senior year however, things changed.

It happened during the first Friday of the year, August 19th. I was walking down the hall towards the principal's office during the last class of the day when I heard the muffled crying. It took me a moment to pinpoint where it was coming from and when I did, I couldn't hide my surprise. Kurt was huddled in a corner, hidden away from the world, crying his eyes out. The scene in front of me shook something inside me and before I knew it, I was asking him what was wrong. It was the first time I ever spoke to him.

"_What's wrong_? You want to know what's _wrong with me_?!" he snapped angrily as he stood up from the floor. He walked over to me and stood right in my face before talking again. "What's _wrong_ is that I am sick and tired of coming to this school only to get my ass beat every damn day! What's _wrong_ is that Johnson and Miller have decided to use me as their personal punching bag! What's _wrong_ is that my father is dying and I can't do anything about it!" Kurt was sobbing at this point and all I could do was stare in shock. "I can't do anything about the bullying! I can't do anything about my father's health! I can't do anything and I'm tired of it!"

I wanted to say something. I wanted to comfort him or calm him down but for whatever reason, I couldn't. I just continued to stare at him as he continued his rant. "And _you_! You're just as bad as the rest of them! Just because you haven't bullied me doesn't make any better than them! I'm sick of it! I'm sick and tired of everything being about you and your stupid friends and the stupid football team!" I remember reaching for him in attempts to calm him down but to my surprise, he smacked my hand away, pushed me back, and ran out of the school.

At that moment, I had decided that I would get the dimwitted baboons to leave him alone. It was obvious that Kurt was going through some real life issues and while I usually didn't care, there was something about watching Kurt lose it that made _want_ to care. Had I known then what I know now, I would've come to his rescue sooner. Had I known then that the feisty nerd would turn out to be the love of my life, I would've attempted to be a better person.

Then again, had I known then what I know now, we wouldn't have constantly argued. We wouldn't have struggled to keep a relationship everyone swore was going to fail. I wouldn't have pushed Kurt away when I started to fall and he wouldn't have called me out on it. We wouldn't be as strong as we are now and our love wouldn't be as deep. That's why today is my favorite day of the year. It was the day that I finally spoke to the most amazing man on the planet. It was the day that I finally started to care about someone other than myself. Had I known then what I know now, I wouldn't have changed a thing.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. :)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello my lovelies. :)

Prompt given by me: No one understood how they fell in love, but there was no denying that what they shared was untouchable.

Pairing: Sebastian Smythe/Santana Lopez (I'm using the same Seb and Santana from prompt 8: _When tragedy strikes, help sometimes comes from the most unlikely of places._)

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

I thought that once the trial was over, our camaraderie would fade away. I thought that once everything settled, we would go back to our normal lives with no hesitation. I was certain that the attraction I felt towards him was simply due to the fact that he had come to my rescue when I needed it most. I was wrong. So very, _very_ wrong. Our camaraderie strengthened once we won the trial and _normal_ life was insanely boring without his quips and cocky attitude. As for my attraction towards him? No one was more confused by it then me. How the snarky criminal chipmunk became my best friend is beyond me. How he snuck his way into my heart is something I'll never understand. What I do understand is that my life will never be the same and it's entirely that sexy meerkat's fault.

I tried avoiding him at first, desperately wanting the undesired feelings to disappear. They hadn't. In fact, the more I stayed away, the more I craved to be with him. I found myself making excuses just be around him, all the while burying my feelings as deep as I could. When Britt and I inevitably broke up, he was the one I called to console me. In Seb's world, consoling meant getting me drunk off my ass. That was the night I confessed to him the real reason behind the break up. I expected him to laugh and make some snarky remark but instead, he kissed me. It turned out that I wasn't the only confused one harboring unwanted feelings.

We hid for months. We went out as friends publicly to then spend several hours a night fooling around. Neither one of us wanted to tell anyone that we were secretly dating. No one would understand it. Hell, we didn't understand it. We still don't, not really, but we've quit questioning it. When we finally let people in our secret, all hell broke loose. I was accused of going back in the closet and Seb was accused of playing me for shits and giggles. We fought a lot for the next few months, our insecurities getting the better of us. We broke a few times, only to get back together after a couple of days. Our lives became a soap opera as we struggled to stay together.

Despite the all bullshit and the confusion, we somehow still made it. People eventually stopped questioning our motives and instead waited for our downfall. A downfall that never came. On the night of our college graduation, I proposed to him. He had immediately made a joke about breaking tradition but then again, we've been breaking traditions and stereotypes since the beginning of our relationship. So here I am, standing in front of a full length mirror, wearing an outrageously expensive Vera Wang gown, and awaiting to be summoned. Today, I get married. Today, I become Santana Smythe. That's going to take some getting used to.

"They're ready for you." one of the usher tells me from the door. With a deep breath and a final glance at the mirror, I turn around and exit the room. Let's get this show on the road. I have a private island to get to.

* * *

A/N: So um…this was hard to write. I hadn't expected it to be this difficult. I'm not exactly thrilled with this either, but I hope you like it. :)


End file.
